Treyarch
is a video game developer company located in Santa Monica, . It was founded by Peter Akemann and Don Likeness in 1996.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treyarch Treyarch has developed many games in the ''Call of Duty'' series. Activision has owned Treyarch since 2001. In 2005, former employees of Gray Matter Interactive Studios were merged to Treyarch. History When Treyarch released Call of Duty 3, it did not fare nearly as well as Infinity Ward's two previous installments, Call of Duty, and Call of Duty 2. After Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare was released to huge success, Treyarch took some ideas from it and combined it with their own to make Call of Duty: World at War. However, a year later, in 2009, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 broke a record in the gaming industry for most copies sold in 24 hours. In 2010, Treyarch released Call of Duty: Black Ops, and that broke an even bigger record for most entertainment items sold in 24 hours. This record was beaten by Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 in 2011. The record was again, broken by Treyarch's Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Games developed for the Call of Duty series *''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' *''Call of Duty 3'' * Call of Duty: World at War '' * ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition (a port of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare to the Nintendo Wii) * Call of Duty: Black Ops * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (Nintendo Wii version) * Call of Duty: Black Ops II * Call of Duty: Ghosts (Nintendo Wii U version) Employees *Mark Lamia - President and Studio Head *David Vonderhaar - Game Designer Director (online) *Scott Eckert - Sound Designer/Audio Engineer *Kevin Sherwood - Sound Designer and Composer *Elena Siegman - Singer/additional voice *Neil Masiclat - Lighting Artist *Adam Alcini - Graphics Engineer *List of Call of Duty 3 employees Former Employees *Josh Olin - Community Manager *Jason McCord - Designer *Eric Pierce - Contracted TD *Jeremy Luyties - Design Director *Mike Denny - Designer *Jeff Zaring - Designer *Sean Slayback - Designer *Zach Volker - Animator *Gary Spinrad - Senior Sound Designer Trivia * Compared to Infinity Ward, Treyarch's versions of Call of Duty usually allow gibbing and more usage of profanity and blood. * Much like Infinity Ward, Treyarch makes references to their company name many times throughout their games, often with the word "3ARC", or "III ARC". ** An example includes a Computer Code in Call Of Duty: Black Ops which is "3ARC UNLOCK", this unlocks the Zombies maps "Five" and "Dead Ops Arcade", but also disables the Stand Down achievement/trophy. * Treyarch's logo is available as an Emblem in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, unlocked by getting a Final Killcam with a Stealth Bomber. * Treyarch employees often use the clan tag "3arc" in the multiplayer modes of Call of Duty. **All the Combat Training multiplayer bots in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II use "3arc" as their clan tag. As well as them all having the names of Treyarch employees. **If one tries to change their clan tag to "3arc" and they are not a Treyarch employee, it will not work. External links * Treyarch's Official Website * Treyarch's Wikipedia Page * Treyarch's Twitter account Sources Category:Game Developers Category:Real Life Article